


Tied in a Bow

by Rorysong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel becomes canon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Art, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is a Sweetheart, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorysong/pseuds/Rorysong
Summary: Sam finally Snaps and ensures Destiel becomes CanonDean and Cas are gagged and trapped in ring of holy fire





	1. Sam's had enough

Men of Letters Bunker – Lebanon, Kansas – sometime after the God/Darkness sit down and talk ...

Dean smiled slightly as he tried to suppress the shear amount of joy he was feeling and had been feeling since things had for once been going great in his god forsaken life. Amara had made up with her brother, Cas was back to normal (or what was considered normal for the angel of the Lord and his best and closest friend other than Sammy who didn’t count because he was his brother), his mum was somehow miraculously alive and had moved into the men of letters bunker with him and his brother (and Cas when he was not in heaven, which wasn’t that often lately due to his brothers and sisters being a bunch of feather dicks) and was getting back into hunting with her two sons and the angel (who she had formed a close friendship with in the short time she had been back from the dead) and lastly at long last there were no things he had to worry about apart from the normal salt ‘n’ burn type of cases that was regular for hunters. That’s right there was no mark of Cain to worry about, no trials that had almost killed Sammy, no frikin’ darkness to defeat, the apocalypse was long over and although they had lost people along the way they had survived and had also gotten back his and Sammy’s mother which was a bonus and a gift from Amara.  Two minutes later Dean rounded the corner from one of the many halls in the bunker and walked into the library, his guard down as he knew no one could get in unwanted. But that didn’t mean anything when it came to his brother, who he hadn’t noticed and now promptly knocked him out. His vision blurred and then … darkness.

“Dean …. Dean?” the voice said as Dean came around with the worst fuckin’ headache this side of a hangover. As his vision came into focus he first noticed that he was for some reason tied to a chair and gagged. Second, that Cas, who was in a ring of holy fire was also tied and gagged, and although not panicked looked rather annoyed.  The last thing that came into focus as he came around was Sammy sitting on the war room table as they were now in the war room which he deduced as he saw Sammy on the large table covered in the intricate map of the US.

“Ah good your finally awake, now we can begin”

 _Begin what_ Dean thought as Sammy walked over to first Cas then him removing their gags but keeping them tied up, and in the ring of holy fire in Cas’ case. 

“Sammy, what the hell, man” Dean yelped as the duct tape was ripped from his mouth that was now stinging a fuckin’ lot now that Sammy had removed the offending restriction of speech.

“Well Dean, I’m sick to death of the sexual tension that has built up in this bunker since Amara made up with her brother and we forced Lucifer to give Cas back his vessel” Sam put mildly with a never changing tone that kind of was scaring Dean.

“What fuckin’ sexual tension, I hope you’re not insinuating that there’s something going on between Cas and Mom, Sammy, because eww!” Dean exclaimed with a high pitch that he would never admit to later if asked.

“That … what, no Dean that is just all kinds of wrong. No I mean you and Cas. It’s been driving me crazy for years, the eye-fucking alone is all the proof a jury would need. But I’ve had enough so I’m going to just leave and lock you in here until you come to your senses and talk it out with the damn angel …. Sorry Cas” he said and turned to the angel at the last bit with an apologetic look on his otherwise annoyed face.

The angel said nothing still shocked that everyone had seemed to figure out his feelings for the hunter who just happened to be his best friend and charge. The only one, it seemed that hadn’t figured out about his feelings for the hunter, was the hunter himself as he seemed just as shocked as Cas felt. What Cas didn’t know was that while Dean was thrilled to find out that Cas had feelings for him, he was also astonished that his brother had deduced about his own feelings for the angel.

“Well” Sam said with a bounce as he got up, slashed Dean and Cas’ bindings, put out the ring of holy fire and turned to the door. “I’ll leave you to it …. Catch you later alright” and with that he left the room, locking both doors on his way out.

 

inspired by art below

<https://au.pinterest.com/pin/37999190581721233/>

 


	2. Aww, poor Dean ... feelings are so hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has questions, Dean answers.

  1. **Aww poor Dean … feelings are so hard**



“Son of a bitch” Dean exclaimed under his breath as the metal door swung closed with a bang and the lock could be heard being slid shut obstructing Sammy from sight.

“What is wrong Dean? Do you not want to “hang out”?” Cas said with a sigh and the added air quotes.

“And why has Sam locked us in here, what does he mean by this, is it a game?” he asked using an excited note on the last bit.

“I mean I understood the bit about my unrequited feelings for you, but what exactly is eye-fucking, how do eyes have intercourse exactly Dean and how does it relate to us?”

 _Ok what’s with the twenty questions._ Dean thought as the word train Cas was building finally came to a halt, or at least he stopped listening per say. _I guess I should probably think of answers to some of his questions. And what does he mean unrequited feeling I’m frikin’ in love with the dude hasn’t he noticed. And oh, his head tilt when he doesn’t understand something, oh it’s so adorable, oh okay dean let’s leave that thought alone. Don’t need to get an awkward boner. How does he not know what eye-fucking is, really is he that innocent still? Right, back to the problem at hand, the twenty questions._

“Cas, buddy slow down your gonna give me a headache trying to catch up. Look okay let’s work through your questions one at a time, does that seem reasonable to you buddy?”

“Yes Dean, that sounds amendable to me and logical, you are very logical Dean”

“Thanks buddy, okay so first question, nothing is really wrong other that my little brother is annoying son of a bitch”

“Dean that isn’t very nice to your brother or your mother” Cas chastised.

“Alright, second question, Sammy locked us in here because he has concluded that your so called “unrequited” feelings for me, and the sexual tension he says it’s causing should be addressed immediately because they are driving him crazy, and he wants us to get together to share our feelings and have sex because he wants us to be happy, we will discuss this further, later once I’ve finished answering your other questions”

“But Dean, what do you mean my feelings aren’t unrequited, I thought you only thought of me as a brother or a friend?”

“You are my friend Cas, you’re my best friend other than Sammy, but I’m also in love with you sweetheart, love you so damn much it hurts sometimes”

“I love you too, _my_ Dean”

“ _Your_ Dean, huh?

“Yes, _my_ Dean, now what is this thing you and Sam call eye-fucking?”

“eye fucking or eye sex refers to when people look at each other for a long time with longing and are often thinking about doing sexual things with the other person”

“ok, then yes, Sam was correct in his assessment except I prefer to think of it as eye making love”

“that’s very sweet Cas, but me too”

“now that you have answered all my questions I have just one more for you”

“and what would that be sweetheart?”

“can we call Sam back in here so that we may go to your room so that I may make love to you?”

“that sounds perfect, but can I have just one kiss first, I feel like a man starved?”

“of course, my Dean” Cas said gently as he walked over close to Dean, so close that before Dean would have complained about personal space but now it was very welcomed and desired. Once Cas had reached Dean, Dean made the next move to lean in and connect their lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. As soon as Dean’s lips connected with Cas’ his mind exploded with stars and he very nearly forgot his own name. Cas, on the other hand tried to deepen the kiss, licking on Dean’s bottom lip and nipping slightly, asking permission to enter his mouth. Dean obliged and moaned quietly as their tongues collided, twirling together, battling for dominance. _This has got way more heated than I originally had planned, but oh boy is it good, I could kiss Cas all night if he let me, but we should probably move this somewhere more private._ Dean thought before abruptly breaking of the kiss.

“ah Cas, that was oh just _wow_ , but maybe we should go somewhere where we won’t scar Sammy for life. How about we get him back and get him to let us out, so we can go to my room?”

“yes, Dean I think that would be advisable if this is going where I want it to”

With that Dean moved over to the large metal door leading out of the war room in the direction Sammy had gone. When he got there, he banged on the door shouting “Sammy, get your ass here and let us out, we promise we’re both clothed but won’t be for long as soon as you let us go to my room”.

They waited for a few minutes then heard the distinct _thump, thump, thumping_ of Sam’s feet increase in volume as he got closer to the door of the war room. When he finally arrived, he opened the door with little effort and the click of the lock.

“hi guys, seriously that didn’t take long, I thought you would be ages sorting out you shit, oh well you guys go have fun now, I’ll be out for the rest of the night, I’m meeting up with a few of our hunting buddies to get some info about an artefact which supposedly can help you communicate with deaf people by communicating their thoughts to you when they direct it to”

“so” Dean said with a smile in his voice “basically your saying found an excuse to introduce your _girlfriend_ to Jodes and Donna”

“one Eileen isn’t my girlfriend, we’re best friends. And two, this is more an excuse for me to not be here while you to bang each other’s brains out”

“okay Sammy, you keep telling yourself that, see you in the am or even the pm if you’re lucky”

“right, bye Dean, bye Cas”

“see ya Sammy”

“goodbye Sam”

With that Sam headed in the direction of the bunker exit and a couple of minutes later they heard the door slam shut, signalling they were alone.

“so Cas, we’ve got the night all to ourselves, what ya wanna do?”

 

 


End file.
